


Damn it

by Fuyu_Dragnoneel



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuyu_Dragnoneel/pseuds/Fuyu_Dragnoneel
Summary: Misaki went into a big trouble.
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Yata Misaki





	Damn it

Ten minutes can be fatal, everybody know it. The most difficult time for the police, for the rescuers who must fight against the time to save someone who may already be ... dead.  
On the other hand, in those ten minutes the victim would see time lengthen, feel those interminable minutes. He may lose his life a few seconds before he is saved.  
This was what Misaki thought as he ran fleetingly through the rooms of the abandoned building. Who had made him do it? Why did he have to go there? Because he wanted to help the blue king. He wanted to make him proud and now he would die, what a moron. Now he could feel the weight of the words of his friends, who once reproached him for being too reckless, inexperienced.   
What would happen now? He would die but he didn't want to die! 

He would wait for those ten minutes gritting his teeth and ignoring the pain in his bleeding arm. He would have ignored the blood gushing from her torn flesh and the pungent odor that hit his sensitive sense of smell like a slap across the face. A slap he knew he would receive anyway if Reisi found him alive.  
He had warned him damn it and he had still been so bold as to look for himself that madman who already had tried to kill him months ago.  
He had escaped from his clutches, and now he had plunged into them like a stupid hamster looking for sunflower seeds.  
A sharp object flew near his neck, a small cut fortunately. Nothing compared to what it might have been if Misaki hadn't moved his head just five degrees to the left. 

He quickened his pace, threw himself off the ladder and rolled to the right, towards the abandoned school classrooms.  
He saw a locker room at the bottom of the east wing and ran right there in search of refuge.  
\- You must never lock yourself in a room. If he comes in, you're a goner - he had heard it over and over, from Reisi. He didn't have to shut himself up, he knew it. He knew it very well. But ten minutes had passed, his chipped watch showed 02.56 a.m. and no sign of the police.  
His powers were very weak, the wound on his arm hurt, his head burst and his body was stiff from the jump from the stairs. He crawled and cried silently, like a child who can't find his mother, looking for a corner to hide.  
After getting inside a locker full of cobwebs, he decided it was time to rest. To wait. His end was now near. 

He would die for two simple reasons, maybe even three.  
The first. The blood he had lost. In fact, although he had tried to stop the bleeding in his arm, it hadn't helped so much.  
The second one. Always the blood. In fact, that same blood had spilled to the ground thus forming a trail. A trail, a path, a guideline that led the killer to him.  
The third. Reisi would never arrive. He would never have arrived in time.   
This was Misaki's biggest fear at the time. 

Misaki closed his eyes, they burned with tears and he was tired, he wanted to sleep.  
But as soon as he heard some bass he froze, opening his eyes wide. He held back the urge to scream by covering his mouth with his right hand. He wept again, fearing he had reached the end of the line.  
His body was shaking, he was about to have a heart attack.  
Would he really die of a heart attack?  
His imagination brought up disgustingly terrifying scenarios to his mind.  
He saw a monster in front of the cabinet, he saw his dark bulbs, his broad and inhuman smile and the sharp nails with which he would tear his body apart. But he was dark, he knew he could never see the face of the one who was going to murder him.

Five seconds. The locker was kicked open and it was at that moment that Misaki felt a pleasant warmth, he had peed on his shorts.  
He let out a little scream then bowing his head down I didn't want to see him die. He bowed his head hoping to die quickly.  
He bowed his head but the other made him lift it up, staring at him with angry eyes, as if they meant "were you really hiding here? Did you think you could save yourself by putting yourself here?"  
It was at that moment, with the police lights shining around the palace rooms and corridors, that Misaki recognized Reisi. 

He opened his mouth to try to say something but couldn't make a sound.  
He was still so afraid, of dying from lost blood.  
Apparently he wasn't the only one.  
The blue king took him in his arms, as if the younger were a bride. Going briskly he reaches the exit of that hellish place and entrusted him to the ambulance nurses.  
Reisi stayed there, still had to deal with the killer. 

When Misaki opened his eyes he was still in the abandoned school locker. He was out of breath, had it all been a dream? Was he passed out? Had he woken up in time to die?  
He was desperate not wanting to believe it but luckily a hand he suddenly realized that a hand was now rested on his stomach. 

Misaki closed his eyes and opened them again seeing, in place of that bleak scenario, the worried face of his beloved with a white background behind him.  
"We are in the hospital ..." He uttered some words, stroking the stomach of his boyfriend on the hospital bed.  
"If only he had found you first ..." his hand stopped moving up on him, until it reached Misaki's chin. Reisi placed his lips on those of the skater, slowly drying his tears.  
"... I would have died." The blue king continued.  
"I would have died because you would have died."  
Misaki was still silent, he still wanted to understand if that was the real reality.  
"... as soon as they put you back I open you up in two. Not even the most famous doctors here in Tokyo will be able to put you back."  
"Mh ... n-nooo ..." Misaki just chuckled. He was relieved, a little scared of what the major would do to him but happy to be by his side.  
"Just tell me ... why the hell did you do it. So as to regulate myself by the dose of beating I will give you once you get out of here"  
"Mmhhh! I don't know what to answer! Let me think about it since this will affect my life!" joked the minor smiling like a dolphin.  
"Okay, now let's stop the jokes for a while...I need to tell you this...We lost it."  
Misaki's throat went dry.  
"Is ... is it ... my fault?"  
"... maybe ..." Reisi whispered, sighing heavily.  
"Sorry ... I just wanted to help you ..."  
"That's why I never want you to read my stuff."  
"You're right ... I'm a mess ..." he pulled the covers up, hiding his tearful face under their fabric.  
"You're just ... stubborn and reckless ... you're not completely a disaster come on. Just, next time, don't ...don't risk your life."  
"...zorry..."  
"...mh...I'll accept your apologizes just if you get well soon ... I miss you at home."  
"S-stay with me here then!"  
"I can't idiot, I have the job, the septer four ... the madman looking for you .."  
"I don't want to be alone ..."  
"Please, just one night."  
"M-muna please no!"  
"I don't want it too, yatagarasu...but I cannot stay with you. If I don't find him now then I won't have the chance anymore."  
"No no please ... he will come here to kill me, I will not see you again, I will be alone!"  
"It's okay. There will be Saruhiko, there will be others to check the whole hospital, especially your room. They will protect you while I try to put that madman in prison."  
"M-muna ..."  
"Trust me, Misaki."  
"... n-don't call me that though ..."  
The name of him that he hated so much, said by Reisi was completly another thing.  
"I'll see you tomorrow...get some rest now."   
"Okay...let's see tomorrow..."   
First to go out the room, Reisi whispered into his ear "Don't make this face baby, I'll fuck you so harder next time. You'll shout my name and everybody'll hear your crying voice and be sorry for your poor butt. I'll torture you with my dick so be patient." and then he left.  
Misaki looked at the roof red as a tomato.   
"G-god...save m-me" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! How are things with you?
> 
> Did you enjoy this oneshoot? What do you think about it? Would you like to read a part two? 
> 
> Please if you like it leave a comment, it would make me very happy! 
> 
> Sorry for my english.
> 
> ~ ♡


End file.
